The Snake and The Lion
by 99.Shadows.In.The.Light
Summary: Rose Weasley is one of the only two Slytherins in her entire family, and she's quite proud of her house. She's a true Slytherin in every aspect of the house. Scorpius Malfoy is the first Gryffindor in his family, and it's obvious he belongs there. But Rose doesn't see it. Rose has always hated Scorpius, so why is he only now, in their 7th year, trying to reach out to her?
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Some people say that Hogwarts is like a second home to them, but that's hardly the case for me. I hate that damn school with every fiber of my being, because that's the place where, no matter where I am in that stupid castle, I'm instantly recognized and labeled as "The Weasley Bitch". Don't get my wrong, I've worked very hard to prove to everyone that I can be a real bitch at times. It's the Weasley part that I hate.

See, I'm the only Slytherin in my entire family, with the exception of my favorite cousin, Albus. Other than that, nothing. All the other Weasley's and Potter's are either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. As you can probably guess, most of them are Gryffindors. Bravery runs in the family, right? Wrong. They're all too reckless and stupid to be sorted anywhere else. They don't have ambition, but Albus and I do. That's why we're the special ones; that's why we're the proud Snakes of the family.

But let's not get too far into the whole family workings right now, okay? We can discuss that more later. For now, let me tell you about something that's a bit more interesting: the train ride to Hogwarts. I know, it sounds reeeally lame, and for the past 6 years, it has been pretty lame. But not this year. This year, something actually happened on the damn train ride. Shocker, right? Exactly.

Now, I suppose you want to know what was so interesting that happened on the train ride, right? Well, let's start from the very beginning, before I even boarded the train. Trust me, it makes more sense this way. I don't know how, it just does.

Anyway, the beginning of the story. It was September 1st, and everything was going fairly normal considering Mum had to drag Hugo and I to some magical train platform crowded with bustling witches and wizards, crying children (most of them first years), and a few cats meowing here and there when they caught sight of an owl they thought they wanted to attack. How do I know that part? Because my cat was one of them. My cat, Turtle, kept lunging at the door of his carrier every single time he spotted an owl in their cage. Don't ask about the cat's name. I'll explain that later, seeing as it isn't important to this part of the story. And if you're patient, you'll see that I have to explain Turtle's name to Malfoy later on, so you can wait until that part of the story to find out.

Where was I? Right! Train station, people _everywhere_, and I'm stuck in the middle of it. Mum was checking with Hugo to make sure he had everything for the fifty-billionth time, and I knew I was next, so I quietly slipped away with my trunk and Turtle in his carrier. I made my way through the crowd of people, until I saw a familiar face not too far away. My cousin Albus saw me, grinned, and started to walk toward me. He rolled his trolley in my direction, and as soon as he was close enough, I set my trunk on top of his with a smirk. I knew the additional weight of my trunk would make it harder for Albus to maneuver the trolley, but he could handle it. He was a strong Quidditch player, so adding one more trunk wouldn't be too difficult for him to handle. Besides, it's not like he minded, because as soon as Albus saw me set my trunk down, he grinned and shook his head, his untidy black hair swinging from side to side.

I couldn't help but laugh. Albus's hair was long. It was so long that sometimes muggles thought he was a girl when we would walk around the streets of London together. Rather ridiculous, isn't it? Muggles are muggles, though, and they're rather blind. But I suppose that's a good thing they're so blind. That's probably why magic has existed for so long without them even realizing what was going on.

Albus raised his eyebrow at me when he saw me laughing. Looking back on that moment, I don't think he was raising his eyebrow at /me/. But when it happened I did, so I'll tell the story like that.

Anyway, Albus raised his eyebrows at me, and I quickly silenced my laughter, opting instead to cross my arms over my chest and give Albus a slight head nod as my way of greeting him. Albus nodded back, and I could tell he was trying to hold back a snicker. About what, I wasn't sure. So it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. Then, acting like the little nine-year-old girl I sometimes think he is, Albus covered his mouth with his hands and giggled like a child. Bit immature, if you ask me, but that's just how Albus is around me.

A moment later, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, then whoever it was leaned down and kissed my neck softly. It took me a short moment, but I quickly realized who it was that was behind me. Blake Avery, my on-again-off-again boyfriend.

Blake and I were that couple that swore we loved each other, until we got in a fight. When Blake and I fight, all hell breaks loose. We're not ones to hold back; we scream, we cuss at each other, I've even hit him a couple times, and I vaguely remember him trying to tackle me to the floor during one particularly drunken fight we had. Long story short, when Blake and I fought, it was _bound _to get ugly quickly, and they didn't tend to last for very long. I think our longest fight lasted 2 weeks, but that was the horrible, drunken fight we had just last year I swear, I shudder every time I think about that particular fight. You'll find out more about that when I explain to Malfoy later on, though.

Anyway, Blake and I fight a lot, and our fights usually get resolved in one of three locations: A broom closet, one of our dorms, or out at the Quidditch pitch. I guess you could say we're a little traditional when it comes to our apologies. Blake and I are that couple who never talk out their problems. Nope, instead, we end up snogging, and my cousin Albus usually walks in at the wrong time and interrupts us. Poor bloke has horrible timing on these sort of things.

So, to sum that all up, Blake and I are that couple (because pretty much everyone knows that couple who are just like Blake and I) who fight and break up, then end up snogging and getting back together a little while later. It may sound sad and pathetic, but at least it keeps things interesting in our relationship.

Anyway, back to the train station.

As soon as I realized it was Blake behind me, I turned around in his arms and smirked up at him. Blake was all of five inches taller than me, but it never really bothered me because I've always been somewhat tall. I was five foot eight, and still growing. Mum always used to say she was going to laugh the day I became taller than my dad. Shouldn't be too much longer, considering Daddy's only 5'11".

Blake smirked back at me, and I could feel Albus staring at Blake and I. Albus always stares at us, because (and he told me this himself) he wishes he could have a boyfriend like Blake. Yep, my favorite cousin is gay, but I swear I'll kick your ass if you even _think _about making fun of him for it.

So, Albus was staring, and Blake was smirking at me. Big deal, right? Well what happens next kind of is.

I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed Blake. But the kiss was short-lived, because a minute later some idiot knocked Turtle's carrier out of my hand, and damn does that cat make weird noises when he's dropped. The noise Turtle made was some sort of cross between a screech and a hiss. It must've scared the idiot, because then he stumbled away from Turtle's cage and ran right into me! I turned again in Blake's arms and instantly felt Blake tighten his arms around my waist in a protective manor. Sure, it was cute and all, but Blake is wayyy too protective sometimes, and he can also be rather clingy at times.

Well, I glared at the imbecile who had run into me and caused Turtle to make his weird little hiss-screech noise. And guess who had fallen on their ass right in front on me? Yep, you guessed it. Malfoy.

I knew it was Malfoy instantly, because come on, who else in the damn school has that golden blonde hair and those dark, _dark_ blue eyes? Nobody, I tell you. Nobody.

Albus spotted Malfoy sitting on his ass and glanced at me. I locked eyes with Albus, and we both burst out laughing. It was no secret that we despised Malfoy, with him being a Gryffindor when Albus, Blake, and I were all Slytherins. In fact, Albus and I took pretty much every chance we got to make fun of the idiot Malfoy child. He was an only child, and he was the disgrace of the family. I mean come _on! _Since when do Malfoy's get sorted into any house besides Slytherin, especially Gryffindor?

Clearly this was the first generation that was like this, so Malfoy here was always trying to beat everyone else in Quidditch and academics. His lack of intelligence has always held him back on the academics part, though.

But back to the story, because I can criticize Malfoy some more some other time.

Okay, so Albus and I were laughing at Malfoy, and at one point Blake joined us in our laughter. Typical Blake, always late to catch on to these things. But clearly our laughter bothered Malfoy, because then he blushed, yes /blushed/ and stood up without a single word. Malfoy brushed himself off and muttered a quick apology as he reached to pick up Turtle's carrier. My laughter ceased the instant I saw Malfoy reach for Turtle's carrier, and I growled at him.

"Don't you dare touch that carrier, Malfoy. The bloody cat inside the carrier is worth more than you are." I hissed at him, smirking as soon as Malfoy quickly pulled his hand away from Turtle's carrier.

Malfoy muttered another quickly apology before he picked up his trunk and scurried away. I couldn't help but chuckle as Malfoy made his quick departure. He may be in Gryffindor, I thought, but he's a real coward sometimes.

Then I heard my mother calling for me, and Blake quickly removed his arms from my waist, kissed me on the cheek, then went with Albus to board the train. I turned around and rolled my eyes when I saw Mum approach me. I nearly yelped when she pulled me into a hug, crying just like she does every year.

"I can't believe this is your last year, Rosie! You're so grown up already! Why couldn't you stay my little angel forever?" Mum stuttered through her tears. Merlin, this woman really got on my nerves with all the crying and "my little angel" talk. I was far from being an angel, Mum and Daddy were both just too blind to see it.

"Mum, I need to get on the train. It's nearly eleven." I said as I hugged my Mum back. I didn't like hugging, but it was required when my mother was around.

"Okqy. Just make sure you write often, alright Rosie?" Mum asked, holding me an army's length away as she studied me. Plain, boring me with my straight, dark auburn hair and my boring blue eyes. I nodded my head in agreement just so my mother would let me go. She smiled at me, then released her grip on my shoulders and told me to hurry along before I missed the train.

So I picked up Turtle's carrier, then I boarded the train.

Now, I bet you're thinking _what was so interesting about that? The Malfoy kid ran into you then ran off, and your Mum almost caught you with the boyfriend she doesn't even know you have_, right? Well just wait. There's more.

Once I was on the train, I walked down the aisle, looking to see which compartment Albus and Blake had picked out. As usual, I found them sitting in the very last compartment on the right; the one we had claimed as ours in First Year.

I knocked on the door of the compartment before opening it and walking in. I shut the door behind me, waiting until _somebody_ noticed I was standing there. Albus and Blake were deep in conversation, discussing how we can do better in our Quidditch matches this year. A few minutes later, though, Albus noticed me and beckoned for me to come sit down with him and Blake. Only when I sat down beside Blake and nudged him with my elbow (I had set Turtle's carrier down next to Albus) did he notice me. I swear, sometimes I have to wonder how that boy even passed First Year, he was that much of an idiot at times.

But Blake quickly made up for his late realization that I was in the compartment by leaning over and kissing me. Albus faked a gag and pretended to faint on his side of the compartment. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away, and Blake narrowed his eyes at Albus. Albus gave us his "What? I'm innocent!" look, and I shook my head as I tried to keep myself from laughing. I felt Blake place a gentle kiss on my neck and I bit my lip softly. Another gag from Albus, and I had had enough.

"Knock it off." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then you two need to get a room." Albus replied while he pretended to be thoroughly disinterested in the conversation.

"We already have a room. The only problem is, you're in it, gagging and pretending to faint every bloody time we kiss." I shot back, determined to win that argument with Albus.

"Fine. I'll leave you two love birds alone then. And I'm taking Turtle so he doesn't have to see his mommy doing inappropriate things with her boyfriend." Albus smirked and stood up, picking up Turtle's carrier as I rolled my eyes and Blake's eyes widened slightly. A minute later, Albus had left the compartment, and he had taken Turtle with him, just like he had said he would.

Blake leaned in front of me and pulled down the blinds on the window of the compartment door before leaning back and smirking at me. I couldn't help but smirk back at Blake, and his brown eyes darkened a little with lust. I tried to keep myself from laughing, and Blake helped me out with that by leaning in and kissing me.

I shut my eyes the instant I felt Blake's lips on mine, and I instinctively placed my hands on his shoulders as I kissed him back. Blake wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I smirked against Blake's lips as he pulled me onto his lap. I let him, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips. I felt Blake nip at my bottom lip and run a hand through my hair, knocking off my headband and causing me to moan softly.

Then the compartment door opened and something hit the floor with a _thud_.

I quickly hopped up and spun toward the door to see who the _hell _could have been stupid enough to walk into to a shut compartment that had the blinds drawn on it. And guess who stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at Blake and I? Malfoy. And he had dropped his stupid book on the floor, but nobody else seemed to notice that.

"You fucking idiot, Malfoy! That door was shut for a reason!" I hissed at him, kneeling down momentarily to pick up my headband before I stood back up and flung it at Malfoy. He winced and blinked a couple times when it hit him dead in the center of his stupid face, but he didn't leave. He just stood there and continued to stare, his gaze moving back and forth between Blake and I.

"Are you two dating?" Malfoy asked, his tone conveying that he was confused.

"Yes, you idiot. What does it matter to you?" I asked as I crossed my arms. I didn't have the patience for these kinds of things.

"But I heard you two broke up right before the end of the year last year." Malfoy stated, no longer sounding confused.

"We got back together over the summer, smart-ass." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Now, why don't you just run back to your house of reckless imbeciles so I can have a little _alone time_ with my _boyfriend_."

"No."

I blinked a couple times in confusion when I heard Malfoy's answer. Did he really just say no to me? I thought.

But what was even more shocking was when Malfoy picked up my fallen headband, handed it to me, and took a seat where Albus had been sitting before he left with Turtle. I stared at Malfoy in shock, until I felt Blake grab my hand and pull me down to sit next to him a few minutes later. Even then I continued to stare at Malfoy. Even after Blake wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

Scorpius fucking Malfoy was sitting in _my_ compartment, and he had just openly disobeyed me! He was not going to get away with this. I decided right then and there that I was going to make him pay for his disobedience.

A few minutes later Albus showed up in the doorway of the compartment, talking to someone. I was just about to ask who he was talking to when I saw a girl with long, curly black hair appear beside Albus. The girl smiled and waved at me before she and Albus stepped into the compartment, shutting the door behind them.

I recognized the girl with Albus instantly. Her name was Drew Nott, and she was my best friend, aside from Albus. Drew was in Ravenclaw, but that was only because she was extremely smart. If it weren't for her high intelligence level, she would've been sorted into Slytherin in a heartbeat. If the Sorting Hat even had a heartbeat, that is.

I gave Drew a slight nod of my head to greet her, and then I turned my attention to Albus. He was standing there, staring at Malfoy with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face.

"What the _hell_ is he doing here?" Albus asked as he crossed his arms. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. Albus and I were so much alike, we even had similar habits, like crossing our arms over our chest in very defensive manors when we got upset with someone.

"He showed up out of nowhere and wouldn't leave when Rose told him to." Blake explained, glaring at Malfoy.

Drew and Albus sat down on the seat next to me (Albus had set Turtle's cage on the floor in front of his feet), and the five of us, Turtle included, glared at Malfoy together until he sighed and stood up, then exited the compartment. Drew picked up Turtle's cage and moved to sit on the other bench seat, and Albus followed her. I rolled my eyes and kicked the door shut after Malfoy left.

Albus and I locked eyes after that, and the two of us started laughing. Drew joined in almost instantly, and, as usual, Blake joined the laughing fest late.

And for the rest of the train ride, Drew, Blake, Albus and I sat in the compartment, talking and laughing at Malfoy the entire time. But the thing was, Malfoy had forgotten to grab the book he had dropped earlier, and I was the ony one who noticed it sitting on the floor just inside the doorway. So when Drew, Albus, Blake and I got off the train, I made sure I was the last one out of the compartment so I could pick up the book and carry it with me and Turtle as I walked.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Week Back

Nothing major happened for the rest of the day. Okay, so nothing majorly _exciting_, that is. Because something rather big did happen, but it wasn't very exciting. It was actually kind of creepy... Here's what happened after I got to the castle.

Drew, Albus, Blake and I attended the stupid feast in the Great Hall, and after that I went straight to my dorm and let Turtle out of his carrier. I sat down on my bed and pulled out the book Malfoy had dropped on the train. The only reason I decided to look at it was because I was curious, and it would slowly kill me if I didn't find out what was in the book.

Turns out, it wasn't just a normal book. No, it was Malfoy's journal! I laughed at first, and I flipped through the journal, scanning the page to see if there was anything interesting in the journal to read. About halfway through the journal, I stopped and stared at the page it was on. The page was dated May 15th, which meant he had written that entry toward the end of Sixth Year.

But you know what caught my attention on that particular page? Right in the middle of the second paragraph on the page was a name. _My _name. I blinked a couple times as I stared at my name in Malfoy's journal, and at the delicate, curling handwriting Malfoy used. It was actually rather pretty the way he wrote my name, but at that moment I was a little freaked out by seeing my name in Malfoy's journal. Okay, so I was more than a little freaked out. I was borderline panicking. I sat there for a few minutes and tried to remember what happened on May 15th that would've made Malfoy write about me. Yes, I could've read Malfoy entry on that day, but I wasn't about to read the entry until I had some sort of idea about what happened on that day.

And that was when I remembered it.

The day before exams started, Malfoy's girlfriend dumped him for some guy she had slept with the previous night. I struggled to remember the girl's name, because she was a Ravenclaw, and after a minute it came to me. Grace. I never knew her last name, but there was a reason for that. I didn't want to know that whore's last name. She was a horrible, bisexual slut who had claimed she was in love with me all throughout Fifth Year, right after Blake and I had first started dating. To be honest, I think she just wanted to see Blake and I break up and hate each other for the rest of our lives. Thank Merlin that last part never happened.

Anyway, so Grace had just dumped Malfoy, and I came across him crying slightly in an abandoned classroom. It had shocked me to see Malfoy cry, so I walked into the classroom and asked him if he was alright. And I swear, I will never forget the way he looked at me when he told me that no, he was not okay.

Those dark blue eyes of his were full of pain and betrayal, and they were so dull because they were also full of sadness. Malfoy had looked like he had been about to loose it right then and there. So I did something I swore I would forget about. Something I swore I would never do again. I walked over to where Malfoy stood and hugged him. I let him cry with his face buried in my hair as he held onto me so tightly I had thought I was going to break. And after it was all over, Malfoy and I both agreed that we would never speak of, never think of, that moment. Ever.

I shook my head after the memory ended, and then looked back down at the journal entry. With a soft sigh, is started reading what Malfoy had wrote.

_May 15th._

_Grace left me today. It didn't hurt that_ Grace _left me, it just hurt to be left. I should've seen it coming. Grace is wild, and nobody can tame her._

_But that was hardly the oddest part of the day. No, the most peculiar part of the day was when Miss Rose Weasley found me in that empty classroom and gave me a hug. Maybe Rose does have a heart. Maybe it's not too late for someone to save her from the dark path she's headed down..._

_Maybe I need to be the one to save her. After all, I owe her now. She could have run away and told everyone she saw me crying in an abandoned classroom. No, instead she chose to come see if I was alright, and then she comforted me. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, she had caused me to get over Grace right then an there, because at that moment I think I fell for..._

There was more written on the page, but at that moment, I was too startled by what I had read to read the rest of the journal entry. I slammed the journal shut and slid it under the mattress on my bed. I swore to myself that I wouldn't read anymore of it, and that I would return it to Malfoy on Monday when classes started for the year.

But come morning (it was now Saturday), I found myself tempted to finish reading the entry. Before I could convince myself that it would be fine to read the rest of Malfoy's journal entry, I climbed out of bed, pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, slipped on a pair of sandals, and ran down to the Great Hall, still in the tank top and short I had worn to bed the night before.

Once I was in the Great Hall, I marched toward the Gryffindor table, looking for Malfoy's golden blonde hair as I walked. When I spotted him, I walked toward him and slammed the journal down on the table beside his breakfast plate. Malfoy jumped when I slammed the journal down, and he turned to face me. I leaned down so I could talk to him without everyone else at the Gryffindor table hearing me.

"I don't need saving. Especially not from you, Malfoy." I hissed in his ear, then stood up straight and went back to my dorm. I could feel people staring at me as I stormed out of the Great Hall, but at that moment, I really didn't care.

Nothing else happened on Saturday. In fact, nothing happened until Friday.

Friday afternoon, after classes had finished for the day, I was walking down the corridors after having just been let out of my last class of the day, when I felt someone walk up and grab me by the arm. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face whoever it was who had grabbed my arm. When I turned around, expecting it to be Albus or Blake, I was surprised to see Malfoy staring at me with his unsettlingly dark blue eyes.

I jerked my arm out of Malfoy's grasp and narrowed my eyes at him. I crossed my arms over my chest protectively, and glared at Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, making sure I sounded annoyed because I had to talk to him.

"How much of the journal did you read?" Malfoy asked in a hushed tone. I rolled my eyes at his words, and I smirked when Malfoy took a step toward me. His anger was quite obvious, and it pleased me to see him get so upset over his little man diary. It was all very amusing to me.

"Enough to know that you need to stay the hell away from me, or my boyfriend will kick your ass." I replied calmly, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal to me. But I could tell my threat had an effect on Malfoy, because when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out, and he quickly shut his mouth again.

Malfoy went through the whole "try to speak but no sounds come out" thing probably about three more times before he bit his lip and turned to walk away. He may be an idiot, but I wasn't done playing with him yet. Okay, that sounded kind of wrong...

Think of me as a cat. Cats play with mice for a while before the mouse dies, and then the cat moves on to the next mouse or bird. That's me with Malfoy. I'm a cat, and Malfoy's the latest mouse I've caught. Got it now? Good.

Anyway, as Malfoy turned to leave, I made a split second decision and grabbed his hand. I swear, I almost let go because as soon as I came in contact with Malfoy, a jolt of electricity ran up my arm. It was like he had shocked me, but a little more intense than that...

I smirked as Malfoy turned to look at me. He looked confused as he stared down at our hands. Good, I thought. This adds to the fun of the game.

So, just to see what Malfoy would do, I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned toward him. And no, I didn't kiss him. I wasn't going to take it /that/ far. Besides, this is Malfoy we're talking about here. Stupid, disgusting, idiotic Malfoy.

"But if you want to have a little _fun,_" I murmured softly into Malfoy's ear, "Blake doesn't need to know. Because lets be honest, I get a bit bored with him after a while."

Malfoy stumbled back a couple steps, looking shocked, and I couldn't help but smirk. He was such an easy target! Oh, and then he started _blushing_! I mean seriously, who (when it comes to men) gets so flustered when a girl like me practically invites him into bed with her that he starts blushing?! Malfoy, that's who!

I resisted the urge to laugh, and I frowned slightly as Malfoy turned to leave. I took a step toward him and grabbed his hand, smirking when he stared down at our hands in shock. I can't say I blame the poor bloke for being a little surprised by my actions, considering that a few minutes ago I was threatening to have my boyfriend kick his ass, but he could at least

Malfoy continued to stare at mine hand, which was still holding onto his, and I knew I needed to do something before he left. I wasn't going to let my plaything get away so easily, now was I? ...That came out wrong...

Okay, think of it this way: Cats always play with the mice they've caught before they kill the mice and move on, right? That's what I was doing with Malfoy. I was the cat, and he was the mouse I had just caught. And I'll be damned if I wasn't going to have a little fun with him before I tossed him aside!

So I dragged Malfoy by his hand toward an empty classroom, and once he and I were both inside, I shut and locked the classroom door. When I turned to look at Malfoy, I swear, I almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. His eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of his eye sockets, and I swear I could see his hands shaking, even if it was just a subtle little shake.

But instead of laughing at Malfoy, I smirked at him. I took a few steps toward him, and when I was less than a foot away from him, I laid my hand on his chest and looked up at him, still smirking.

Okay, before I go any farther with this part of the story, let me just say that I was NOT doing any of that because I liked Malfoy. I hated Malfoy. The whole flirty/seduction thing was just an act, and it was all part of the game I was playing with Malfoy. Also, I was curious to see if Malfoy liked me, because I had a sneaking suspicion he did after reading part of that stupid journal entry I was mentioned in. Anyway, back to the story now.

Since I had my hand on Malfoy's chest, I could feel his heartbeat pick up, his heart pounding against his chest. Malfoy looked down at me, and I continued to smirk at him. For the first time in the "encounter", Malfoy returned my smirk. And then he leaned down to kiss me.

I turned my head away at the last moment so Malfoy ended up kissing my cheek, and when he pulled back, I turned to look at him, and he was frowning. I took a step back, giving him a taunting look as I practically purred, "If you want me, you have to come get me. Win me over."

Damn, I really am like a cat, aren't I? Purring and playing with my "mice" before I discard them. But hey, it works for me, doesn't it? I mean really, all I had to do was purr and Malfoy was practically all over me! Wait, I haven't told you that part yet, have I? Oops... Well, let's get back to the story so you can see what I mean.

Anyway, I did my little cat purr thing, and I guess that was all I needed to do to push Malfoy over the edge. Malfoy walked toward me, grabbed me by my shoulders, and shoved me back against the wall. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as my back hit the wall. And just as Malfoy was about to kiss me, again, I ducked out of his grasp and backed toward the door of the classroom, smirking.

"I'm not impressed. Not yet, anyway. Show me you're not a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor like everyone thinks you are, and I might consider letting you take Blake's place." I said as I unlocked the door, opened it, and backed into the corridor. As soon as I was in the corridor, I turned and ran back to the Slytherin common room, laughing as I ran.

Damn, it felt good to have some fun for once, even if I was playing with Malfoy's heart. And the best part was, I didn't even feel bad about using Malfoy and his now-obvious feelings for me. Because I hated Malfoy, and I was only in the game to win, then throw away my prize. All I cared about was winning. Nothing else mattered to me.

Not then, anyway.

As soon as I walked into the Slytherin common room, I saw Blake and Albus sitting and talking by the fireplace like they always do. I walked over and stood behind them for minute, then said, "Alright. Which one of you wants to play a little game?"

I smirked when Blake turned and looked at me. His face said it all; he didn't know what game I was talking about, but he was on board. Albus, however, turned to face me with a look of skepticism on his face as he shook his head, signaling that no, he did not want to play my game. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Blake's hand, pulling him to his feet, then led him back to my dorm.

Who said I couldn't play two games at once? After all, the more mice a cat catches, the happier your feline friend is.


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Encounter

So somehow I managed to avoid running into Malfoy _at all_ outside of class for an entire month. Granted, Malfoy and I only have three classes together (Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration; all classes where I sit usually in the back with Blake and Albus everyday while Malfoy sits up front with his stupid Lion friends) but that doesn't my accomplishment any less significant. I was free of the damn rat for a whole month! I got to snog Blake without stupid Malfoy walking in and ruining it like he did on the damn train ride! You have no idea how happy it made me to be able to completely avoid Malfoy for a whole month.

But the absence of Malfoy in my life, sadly, ended on October 13th. Ironically, the 13th happened to be a Friday. Friday the 13th. Heh. The 'bad luck day' as my mum always used to say. I never believed it. Until that Friday the 13th, that is.

The day's classes had been done for about an hour, and the corridor Blake and I were in was completely empty. Blake and I walked down the corridor, talking quietly because our words echoed in the empty corridor. At one point, Blake stopped walking, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Blake turned to look at me, that mischievous smirk on his face letting me know that I probably didn't want to know what he was thinking. But, knowing Blake, I could tell what he was thinking the instant his eyes left mine as he looked me up and down.

Let me tell you something about Blake. If there's one thing that boy is not, then it's subtle. Blake is blatantly straightforward and obvious. Sometimes it's like I can read his mind, he's so predictable. Which is why I have to fight with him from time to time. Keeps things interesting, and I always know he'll crawl back to apologize to me sooner or later.

Anyway, Blake looked me up and down, and his smirk widened. I was tempted to roll my eyes and go, "Uh oh. Here we go again." because honestly, the only thing he does anymore is snog me and try to get me into bed with him. Not to mention he's become freakishly protective of me. And this all started right about the time that Malfoy...

Shit.

I was worried at that point. Did Blake know I flirted with Malfoy that one day? Fuck. I was screwed if he saw Malfoy and me go into that empty classroom together... But he couldn't know about that. Blake would've said something about it if he did.

And then it dawned on me. Blake must've thought Malfoy was competition! I could believe that, considering how the whole first week after my encounter with Malfoy, he was always passing me notes and trying to get me to talk to him as class was dismissed.

I swear, I nearly burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all. _Blake thought he had to compete with Malfoy for me!_ But I couldn't laugh about it at that moment, so I smirked and shook my head instead. Blake tilted my chin up so I was looking at him, and he leaned down to kiss me.

I was actually quite shocked when Blake kissed me. It wasn't the usual desperate, I-need-you-now kind of kiss that quickly led to us snogging or heading to his dorm. Instead, it was a soft, gentle kiss. The kind that said 'I love you, and I'm happy just to be here with you'.

This wasn't something my Blake would do.

As soon as I had that thought, I put my hands on Blake's chest and shoved him away. I took a step back and stared at him silently. _What the fuck had gotten into him?!_

But Blake just laughed and walked toward me until I was backed against the wall of the corridor. To be honest, I was a little worried in that moment. Something was wrong with Blake, and he had me pinned against a wall...

Warning sirens were going off in my head as Blake leaned down to kiss me again. But this time it wasn't any of the soft, gentle shit like before. No, this was the kind of desperate, urgent kiss I was used to from Blake.

And when Blake picked me up and kissed me deeper, I forgot that I had ever been worried for any reason. I kissed Blake back and wrapped my legs around his waist. Blake pushed me up against the wall, pinning my body to the wall with his. I couldn't help but smirk as I ran a hand through his hair.

But then someone in the corridor cleared their throat, and fucking Blake nearly dropped me in his hurry to untangle himself from me. Fucking idiot. If a professor caught us, we were getting detention, no matter what bullshit excuses we came up with. But Blake didn't realize that. He had never realized that.

So when I turned to see which professor would be giving us our detentions, I was surprised to see Malfoy standing there, looking rather smug.

"I believe the lady pushed you away for a reason, Avery." Malfoy said as he crossed his arms.

I glanced over at Blake, and he looked pissed. It was one thing (to Blake) that Malfoy had interrupted us (again), but it was another thing for Malfoy to stand there all smug and talk to Blake like that. Blake balled his hands into fists as he glared at Malfoy, and I tried to keep myself from laughing. Blake looked more cute than he did scary when he was truly pissed.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy." Blake hissed.

It was funny as hell, because he seriously looked adorable in that moment. I swear, I could've pulled him over and kissed him right then and there, and it would've been that kind of gentle kiss like earlier. And it wouldn't even have bothered me that time. _That's_ how cute he looked. At least, to me anyway.

But that was until I realized he wasn't really pissed at all. He was faking his anger. Instead, he looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing, which pissed me off.

"You can't make me, Avery." Malfoy countered, walking toward Blake and I.

And then Malfoy turned to me.

"Miss Weasley. Did you push Mister Avery here away for a specific reason?" Malfoy asked me, smirking.

I nodded silently, shocked that all of this was happening. Who the fuck did Malfoy think he was? One of the god damn professors?

But that was when I remembered.

Malfoy's a fucking prefect.

I nearly groaned out loud, because at that moment I was certain Blake and I were going to get detention. And I have never been so right about something in my life.

"Avery, you're getting your detentions for sexual harassment and PDA. Weasley, your detention is for PDA." Malfoy said, smirking at us.

I glared at him. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to walk over and slap that smug little smirk off his face. And apparently Blake had the same idea, only his version was a bit more violent. Want to know how I knew what Blake was thinking? Because he was shaking from somewhat-fake-somewhat-not-fake anger. That, and the fact that he actually attacked Malfoy at that point.

I stood in horror as Blake punched Malfoy. Only Malfoy must have seen it coming, because he quickly dodged Blake's attack and before I knew it, he had Blake on the ground with his arms pinned behind his back like police officers do to someone they take down and plan on arresting. I tried not to laugh as Blake hissed insults at Malfoy, and Malfoy listed off more reasons for Blake to have to attend more detentions. At this rate, I thought, that boy isn't going to have one weekend this year pass where he doesn't have to go serve detention somewhere.

But then Malfoy was pulling Blake up and dragging him away. Being the concerned girlfriend (okay, I was really more amused by the situation, and I really just wanted to see what was going to happen next) I followed after them, insisting (half-heartedly) that Malfoy let go of Blake. Malfoy ignored me and continued to drag a resisting Blake down the corridor. Who knew Malfoy was so strong?

He's a fucking Beater, Rose! Of /course/ he's strong! Bludgers aren't exactly easy to whack at!

Okay, so I have my blonde moments sometimes, and that was _DEFINITELY_ one of them, but that hardly matters. What matters is that Malfoy drug Blake all the way to the office of the Slytherin Head of House.

I was forced to wait outside while Malfoy explained the 'charges' against Blake, and that took nearly an hour. So while I waited I came up with a little plan for how to make my game with these two boys a bit more interesting. I'll let you in on my plan later, because right as I had finished up the fine details of my genius plan, Malfoy stepped out of the professor's office. I heard our Head of House yelling at Blake inside, but it was no longer audible once Malfoy shut the office door. All I could hear was the sound of the yelling, I just couldn't make out the words.

So when Malfoy looked at me, laying on the wood bench I had conjured (it was down the hall bit from the professor's office), and I couldn't help but smirk. He raised an eyebrow at me, so I sat up silently. I motioned for Malfoy to come sit with me. But you know what? He hesitated! Mr. Brave Lion hesitated! Like he was _afraid_ to come sit with me! I tried not to laugh about his cowardice, and I had managed to push the laughter aside by the time Malfoy actually came and sat with me on the bench. I smirked at Malfoy, placing one of my hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder as I moved to straddle his lap. I heard Malfoy's sharp intake of breath, and my smirk widened.

"When's my detention, Mr. Prefect? Can I serve it with you? You were the one who caught me being a bad girl, so it's only fit that you're the one who _punishes_ me." I purred in Malfoy's ear. I made sure to put emphasis on 'punishes' to let him know that I had something else in mind than writing lines or cleaning old classrooms.

Just to make sure Malfoy knew what I had in mind for my detention, I bent my head down and trailed kisses along Malfoy's jaw line. I felt Malfoy put his hands on my hips, and I smirked as I pulled away and stood in front of him. I leaned toward him so my face was only an inch away from his. I pretended like I was going to kiss him, but instead I murmured in his ear, "When and where?"

"This next Friday evening. 8:30. The old Charms room." Malfoy stated, his eyes darkening from lust. Funny, I thought. Malfoy's eyes are such a pretty, silvery-blue color normally. But now they're a pure, medium blue color. And somehow I got the feeling that they could get darker than that.

I pressed a soft kiss to Malfoy's cheek, told him I would be there, then walked away.

It was nearly 9 o'clock that evening before Blake finally walked into the common room and sat down beside me on the sofa. I smirked at Blake the instant he sat down. He smirked back, and we came to a silent agreement.

We wouldn't be in the common room long.

Ten minutes, at most, and that was just so Blake could explain to Albus and I what the Head of House had said when he had been yelling at Blake.

After that, Blake and I went up to his dorm, and I'm sure you can guess what happened next. ;)

So maybe Friday the 13th had brought _some_ bad luck, but in the end, I took every opportunity given to me on that day, and I made sure to make the best of it. And look where it got me. 'Detention' with Malfoy, and another night with my boyfriend. I'd say I did preeeetty well that day. ;)


End file.
